Unidos por el destino
by Mello17
Summary: "Hyūga Sasuke" ese era su nuevo nombre, ya no era más un Uchiha, ya ni siquiera existían los Uchiha, pero aún así ella le seguía llamando "Uchiha-san", ella le seguía recordando quién realmente era... y él se lo agradecía. por no hacerlo olvidar quién era.


"_**Por cada persona que te haga daño habrá otras dispuestas a sanar tus heridas"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Según tengo entendido Uchiha Fugaku y tú tenían un acuerdo ¿No?.—pregunto el líder de la aldea con la calma que lo caracterizaba, observando al líder del clan Hyūga que inmutable frente a él asentía a la vez que le daba un sorbo al te frente a él con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

El líder del clan Hyūga asintió a la vez que suspiraba.—En efecto, fue un acuerdo de matrimonio.—susurro el líder observando fijamente a las personas frente a él, atento a sus reacciones.

—¡Pero que tontería es esta!.—gruño incrédula la única fémina parte del consejo, quién desde su lugar a la derecha del Hokage, no daba crédito a lo que sus viejo oídos captaron.—¡Un acuerdo matrimonial! ¡Eso ya ni siquiera tiene validez! ¡El clan Uchiha ya no existe!.—gruño la mujer.

El viejo Hokage quién hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo suspiro a la vez que exhalaba el blanco humo de su pipa. Una sonrisa pequeña afloraba en sus labios siendo notaba fácilmente por dos pares de ojos.

—Te equivocas Koharu.—intervino el Sandaime con calma, interrumpiendo la perorata de su consejera.—Aun hay un miembro del clan Uchiha.—recordó el anciano, haciendo callar de inmediato a la fémina que lo observó incrédula.

—¡No estarás pensando…!

—La persona con la que está comprometida la heredera del clan ¿Podrías decirnos su nombre?.—pregunto el Sandaime interrumpiendo adrede a Koharu, quién solo observó atenta al líder del clan Hyūga quién bajando su taza de té suspiro a la vez que asentía.

—Por supuesto.—accedió Hiashi.—Como sabrán el heredero del clan Uchiha es muy mayor para mi hija, por lo que una relación entre ambos nos parecía un poco absurda, además de que ambos serían los próximos líderes de los dos clanes, fue entonces cuando Uchiha Fugaku propuso a su hijo menor como remplazo del mayor…

—Estas diciendo que ¿Uchiha Sasuke es con quién Hyūga Hinata está comprometida?.—preguntó Danzō quién hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo.

Hiashi asintió.

—¡Pamplinas!.—gruño Koharu.—Esto no es más que una trampa por parte del clan Hyūga para apropiarse del Sharingan…

—Cuide sus palabras por favor Koharu-sama.—pidió con falsa amabilidad Hiashi, observando fríamente a la fémina.—Además no es ninguna mentira y trampa.—volvió hablar Hiashi sacando de entre las mangas de haori un blanco papel enrollado.

—¿Qué es esto?.—pregunto Danzō con desconfianza, cogiendo entre sus manos el papel.

—La evidencia circunstancial de que Uchiha Sasuke pertenece al clan Hyūga.—contesto con calma.

—¿¡Qué…!?—grito Koharu precipitándose hasta su compañero quién leía ávidamente la hoja, con el supuesto acuerdo de matrimonio.

—Como vera Koharu-sama, Danzō-sama.—interrumpió a los consejeros Hiashi, a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.—No he mentido en ningún momento, Uchiha Sasuke nos pertenece por orden del mismísimo líder del clan y padre del menor, Uchiha Fugaku.

—¡P-pero esto es inadmisible! ¡El clan Hyūga no puede estar a cargo de un Uchiha! ¡Los demás clanes tampoco estarán de acuerdo!.—recordó Koharu casi con desesperación.

—Entonces será simple.—intervino por tercera vez el Hokage, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia él.—Dejara de ser un Uchiha y pasara a ser un Hyūga, Hyūga Sasuke, miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyūga.—sentenció el Sandaime con seriedad.

—¿¡Pero que es lo que dices Sarutobi…!?

—Como usted ordene Hokage-sama.—suspiro Hiashi haciendo una leve reverencia.—Uchiha Sasuke pasará a ser Hyūga Sasuke desde el día de hoy.—susurro el patriarca del clan Hyūga.

—Esto es una locura Sarutobi.—opino Danzō con furia, arrugando entre sus manos el papel con el acuerdo matrimonial firmado por ambos líderes de clan.—Le estás entregando mas poder del que pueden y deben mantener los Hyūga.—gruño Danzo furioso, fulminando con la mirada a Hiruzen e ignorando la mirada gélida de Hiashi.

—Entrégamelo.—ordeno Danzo.—Hare de él un Shinobi de élite.—prometió, pero Hiruzen negó.

—Sasuke pertenece al clan Hyūga ahora. Hyūga Hiashi es el único con potestad sobre él.—comentó el Sandaime dándole una calada a su pipa

Danzo gruño furioso y volteo su mirada a Hiashi quién lo observaba con aparente calma y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hiashi entrégueme a Uchiha Sasuke, usted sabe que es lo mejor, sabe….

—No entregaré a **Hyūga** Sasuke.— aclaró con calma el patriarca Hyūga, dándole un sorbo a su té.—Y si me permiten me lo estaré llevando conmigo apenas concluya está reunión.

Danzo gruño furioso mientras volteaba su mirada a Hiruzen.—Estas cometiendo un grave error Sarutobi… estás entregando Konoha a los Hyūga, porque también no les regalas al Kyūbi.

…**.**

**N/A**

**Hola, espero el Fic les haya gustado, la verdad tenía mis dudas, no sabía si subirlo o no, ya que como sabrán tengo otro con una trama parecida… aunque diferente. XD**

**Ya hablando en serio, tenía mis dudas pero de igual manera me animé, habrá que ver cómo sale esto. Coméntenme que les pareció ¿Si?.**


End file.
